masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Taylor/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Jacob is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Jacob will voice his opinions. *On Omega, upon approaching Ish for the first time with Jacob in the party, Jacob reacts angrily to Ish for supposedly sending him into an ambush when they last crossed paths, prompting Ish to become defensive. Jacob proceeds to caution Shepard against aiding the salarian in any way. Miranda provides minor input if in the party also. *If Jacob is in the party when Shepard confronts Forvan regarding the poisoned drink, when asked why, the batarian replies that it is to "return the favor" to the humans that killed his brothers on Bekke. Jacob defends this by saying his crew attacked to prevent batarian terrorists attacking the Citadel. *If the Council was saved in Mass Effect, bringing Jacob along for the meeting and picking the ”I don’t answer to you”-line, will cause Jacob to respond to the Council by saying: “We shouldn’t be fighting. If we’re going to stop the Reapers, we have to work together.” *If Jacob is present in Jack's loyalty mission, he will chime in on various occasions when video logs are played out, defending Cerberus and the Illusive Man from Jack's accusations. Jacob will maintain that the facility "went rogue." *On Korlus, when Shepard ends the conversation with the Wounded Merc by telling him to "find a shady spot, before he bleeds out", Jacob will ask Shepard whether scaring the mercenary was really necessary. Shepard will reply "maybe not, but it felt good". *If Jacob is present when Shepard encounters the Dragon's teeth as part of the Reaper IFF mission, he will comment on them, saying that he has seen those before; obviously feeling sorry to remember the tragic events of Eden Prime. At which point, Shepard can respond with a dialogue option that results in morality points. *If Jacob is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack if his loyalty was not previously secured. His final words are, "There were too many, but I got them through. You guys finish up for me, all right?" *If Tali is present when you encounter a quarian being accused of pickpocketing by a volus, his insulting attitude prompts her to say how she is tempted to jack the volus' olfactory filters to smell like refuse. Jacob will say "You've got a nasty streak to you, huh?". *On Mordin's loyalty mission, if Shepard comments on human test subjects and remarks how it makes Cerberus seem beneficial by comparison, Jacob will say, "Hey, thanks." *On Thane's recruitment mission , when confronted with the lone merc by the window, if Shepard uses the renegade interrupt, Jacob will ask "So, when do we read him his rights?" *If brought to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will comment that Liara at least brought him both Shepard and Mister Taylor as their deaths will cripple Cerberus. *If Shepard destroys the Collector base and Jacob is not brought to the confrontation with the Human-Reaper and ultimately survives the suicide mission, Jacob will congratulate Shepard on the decision and say it was a "hell of a way to tell the boss you're quitting", adding that he wished he could have seen the Illusive Man's face. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: By the garden by Rodam Expeditions, Jacob comments on how it has been years since he last visited the Citadel and how it never changes. But also regards how it could be comforting to some, living in denial that it could all end. *Illium: At the bar in Eternity, Jacob scoffs that regardless of how advanced the asari are the power of money is still put towards bars. If Samara is in the group, she will interject that it is merely a face the asari put on for the benefit of the galaxy. If Miranda is in the group she will say that humans would do the same. If Kasumi is in the group she will say that she prefers Omega, because at least they are honest about their intentions. *Omega: Near the vorcha slums, Jacob expresses his disgust at the living conditions on the station. If Miranda is in the squad, she will ask Jacob if he doesn’t understand or doesn’t want to and remind him that it is how Omega has always operated and that it will not change anytime soon *Tuchanka: In the medical bay, Jacob expresses his amazement at the stamina and endurance of the krogan. If Grunt is in the party, he will comment that it is “what we do”. Spontaneous Sometimes Jacob will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Jacob may occasionally shout "Get over here!" when he uses his Pull ability. This could be a reference to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, who says the same thing when using his signature spear attack. *Sometimes he may shout "Gravity is one mean mother, huh?", while using the Pull ability. *Upon landing on Korlus, Jedore can be heard over the PA system. Jacob will question Jedore's "canned orders over loudspeaker" asking "who does that?". *On Mordin's loyalty mission, when entering the hospital, Mordin will comment about how Krogan hospitals are repurposed and built to last, Jacob will reply, "You know a lot about Krogan hospitals?" After Mordin replies about how this would be a "good site for Genophage drops", Jacob groans, "I always hated hospitals." Category:Unique dialogue